Platinum-based anticancer agents play an important role in cancer therapy. The three FDA-approved Pt-drugs, cisplatin, carboplatin, and oxaliplatin, are currently in widespread clinical use in the United States. The next generation of Pt-based anticancer agents is being developed in a bid to improve the therapeutic index. One recent example, phenanthriplatin, has been developed at MIT. Despite the success of these agents in research laboratories and the clinic, toxic side effects necessitate the invention of promising drug delivery systems.
The ability of nanoparticles to carry large drug payloads and the ease with which ligands can be added so that the payload is delivered to specific target sites (e.g. cancer or cardiovascular disease) make them particularly promising for biomedical applications. The chemical composition and physical properties of nanomaterials such as shape and elasticity can significantly impact their fates in vivo. Recent studies indicate that filamentous nanomaterials have superior pharmacokinetic and tumor-homing properties. Decuzzi et al., Journal of Controlled Release 141, 320-327 (2010).
Several viral nanoparticles (VNPs) are currently being developed for nanomedical applications, where the vast majority of platforms under investigation are of spherical nature, e.g. the Human papilloma virus (HPV)-based Gardasil vaccine, Adenovirus-based gene-delivery vectors, and various plant viruses including Cowpea mosaic virus (CPMV), Brome mosaic virus (BMV), Cowpea chlorotic mottle virus (CCMV), Hibiscus chlorotic ringspot virus (HCSRV), and Red clover necrotic mottle virus (RCNMV). In contrast, few high aspect ratio VNPs have been investigated. Those that have, including Tobacco mosaic virus and bacteriophage M13, have focused mainly on in vitro tissue engineering applications. Pokorski, J. K. and N. F. Steinmetz. Mol Pharm 8(1): 29-43 (2011).